Goblin
Goblins are a small race related to Orcs and Trolls, and are believed by many to be the third creation of Hashak, who had become embarrassed at the crudeness and stupidity of his earlier creations and refined his original design still further. Origins and Distribution Description The Early Years Certainly there are many physical and even spiritual similarities: the Dark Gods breathed Evil over the earliest Goblins, infecting them with Chaos so that many of their offspring even today are mutants; Goblins dislike sunlight and organise themselves similarly to Orcs; they even have a closer body structure to them than races such as the Doragar. However, there remain a few other legends of note, such as the theory that Goblins are the product of Orc interbreeding with another race - perhaps even Humans - before the Godswar era; or that they are related to the Little People, such as Sprites and Woodlings. It is important to note that no self-respecting Goblin would tolerate being told such a thing, particularly since the latter theory would also mean that they are related to Elves! Goblins fought alongside their larger but stupider brethren during the First Battle, and are credited with the invention of many early forms of siege engine. The Zenith of Goblin Civilisation In south-west Khul there is evidence of a once great Goblin civilisation whose peak of sophistication and culture was thousands of years ago - ??? during Irritarian times. It was during that period that Gravalan emerged as the Goblin hero who first defeated the Portal of Evil using a legendary sword that is now known as the Sword of Gravalan. Much of the area still bears the mark of the Goblins, from the incredible temple statues to their gods buried within the forests of Transoxalia to the names of geographic features such as Lake Mlubz. The wizard who resides on an enigmatic isle in that lake, although apparently of Human origin, has much respect for the Goblins of that era and on his isle is a vast repository of many of their ancient books, manuscripts and other important artefacts. - ??? Interestingly, Goblins live side by side with Humans in the town of Neuburg in the north of that region. Goblins in Modern Times Goblins have spread all over Titan with even more rapidity than the Orcs. There are even a few variants on the main Goblin species, including the ferocious Marsh Goblin and the tough Hill Goblin. It is known that Balthus Dire kept a large number of Hill Goblins as the backbone of his army, but elsewhere it is plain that Goblins are seen as inferior to Orcs, as they were frequently bullied into the front ranks of armies by their larger cousins. Today, Goblins tend to form their own regiments and use their superior intellect to trick Trolls into taking their place in the front lines. It is curious that, unlike Orcs or Trolls, a Goblin will often be able to lead a perfectly content life as a farmer or hunter; although there is not a Goblin born who wouldn't exchange his plough for a club or axe to rob a traveller if he could get the drop on him. Related races * Goblin * Bay * Chestrap Beast * Gark * Gremlin * Hobgoblin * Minion * Scout * Scuttlie * Shikome * Thagralite * Troglodyte/Trog Sub-types * Bakemono-sho * Bay * Bugbear * Dark Goblin * Desert Goblin * Forest Goblin * Goblin Mutant * Hill Goblin * Lesser Goblin * Marsh Goblin * Sewer Goblin * Swamp Goblin * Winged Gremlin * Wingless Gremlin Special Abilities As creatures living primarily underground, Goblins have the aility of Dark Seeing, enabling them to operate comfortably in gloomy conditions. Festivals The 31 of Freeze (1 of Skies in Darkness in the Khulian Reckoning) is a Goblin holy day. - p.37 Their creator god Hashak also has his holy day on the 6 of Freeze (6 of Snow's Cloak in the Khulian Reckoning). - p.30 Other Media Further Notes Further Information in Canon More information can be found at:SourceComplete list of references catalogued by FF Titan Bestiary (pg23, pg30, pg37, pg41 (17), pg43 (19), pg44 (20), pg67 (43#), pg74 (49#), pg75-78, pg79, pg90 (65), pg95 (69), pg97 (71), pg100, pg110 (85#), pg118 (93#), pg127, pg128, pg139 (115), pg141, pg150, pg155, pg163 (140), pg210, pg213, pg220 (195)) (Large) (paraCover*, pg15#, pg28#, pg41, pg43, pg46, pg56, pg60-61#*, pg67-69, pg88, pg90-91, pg102, pg115 , pg126-127) (pg51, pg61-69, pg78, pg90, pg129, pg135, pg141, pg150, pg189*, pg192, pg194-196, pg211, pg213-217, pg219-220, pg222-223, pg226, pg228-229, pg231-233, pg237, pg245-246, pg254 -255, pg257-258, pg265-267, pg270*, pg271-pg280, pg283, pg288-289, pg291, pg293-294, pg309-312, pg314) (pg16, pg105, pg131, pg138, pg166, pg201, pg206, pg219, pg243) (pg14, pg17, pg43-45, pg46, pg49, pg50#, pg51-53, pg54*, pg55-60, pg62, pg71, pg75, pg76-77, pg80, pg89, pg102, pg127*, pg139, pg178, pg19 5, pg220, pg242, pg260, pg261, pg385, pg388#) (pg47-48, pg62#, pg136*, pg139#, pg172#, pg229#, pg239) (pg21, para19#, para68, para161#, para102, para216) (para33, para60, para213#, para295, para339*, para380) (pg20, para6, para9#, para85, para117#, para160, para168, para176, para187, para203, para230*, para232, para286, para292, para297) (para22#, para62, para72#, para198, para208) (para81, para124#, para333) (para164, para195*, para285, para322#, para367) (para1, para27, para56, para141, para173, para372) (para28, para33, para39, para43, para86, para102, para140, para143, para145#, para155, para171, para188#, para240#, para248, para254*, para276, para314, para330, para332#, para347, para366, para386#) (para262) (para106, para118, para131, para270, para321, para348) (para46*, para224) (pg17, para157, para229, para284, para299, para341#) (para14*, para129, para280) (para6#, para16, para23, para60#, para65, para77, para116, para129, para155, para190#, para213, para258, para350#, para391*) (para2, para16, para30, para36, para54, para77#, para119, para132, para170, para176, para221, para228, para258, para263, para269, para299, para315, para325, para330, para379, par a381) (para97, para126*, para136, para176#, para210*, para226#, para308*?, para324#, para329, para3 37, para362, para380#, para381, para384, para392*) (para166, para189#*, para388) (para60, para72, para88, para104, para120#, para129, para225, para267, para300, para348#) (para12, para46#, para58#, para62, para66, para117, para121#, para171, para187*, para198, para224, para230*?, para288#, para325, para329, para346*?, para354, para360, para370#, para390) (pg12, pg21, para24, para52*, para62, para88, para106, para109, para123, para135, para147, para153#, para178*, para207, para216, para229, para28 3, para289, para304, para316, para323, para326, para344, para356, para360, para394, para399, para400) (pg16-17, para20, para29, para31, para66, para67, para74, para79, para81, para89, para90, para97, para103, para117, para120, para136, para140, para149, para152*, para161, para172 , para185. 187, para196*, para198, para199, para203, para220, para231, para232, para252, para257#, para258, para267, para282#, para294, para303, para308, para319*, para323, para327, para336, para343, para346, para353, para370, para387, para392) (para24, para26, para27#, para38, para43, para49, para64, para80, para93, para101, para108, para113, para118, para119, para139#, para149#, para1 51, para153#, para160, para169, para180#, para189, para208, para215#, para218, para227, para239, para250, para252, para256, para283, para286*, para288, para289, para318, para319#, para360, para362, para378, para382#, para386, para387, para394) (para147, para203, para294) (para36#*, para37, para383*) (para393) (para17, para21, para34, para68, para72, para84, para114, para129, para130, para142, para163, para164, para169*, para184, para189, para190, para207, para215, para252, para276, pa ra327, para339, para340#, para343#, para355, para358#, para370#, para371, para379, para384) (para60) (para28*, para161, para176, para287#) (para271) (para148, para363#, para388) (para146, para293#) (para2, para85, para162, para368) (para232, para329, para345, para378) (paraCover*, pg2*, pg10*, pg11-15, pg18, pg20-22, pg23*, pg24-25, pg29, pg31*-34, pg59, pg65-68, pg94*, pg95*, pg134, pg183, pg185, pg189, pg203, pg204*, pg205*, pg206-218, pg241-244, pg245*, pg246-pg247) (pg127) (paraCover*, pg2*, pg3*, pg10*, pg13, pg16-18, pg29, pg32, pg42, pg66, pg69*, pg70, pg72, pg84-85, pg8 6*, pg90, pg94, pg96*, pg97, pg99, pg105, pg106*, pg107*, pg120, pg128, pg149, pg152, pg168, pg175-176, pg179-180, pg186, pg201, pg203, p g205, pg209*, pg217) (para56*, para264, para359, para365, para368, para386, para426, para471, para505, pg214, pg222) (para275, para343, para346, para358, para459, pg207-208, pg217) (para73*, para443, para517, para646, para730, pg359, pg367) (para47#, para66, para68, para144, para155, para186, para190, para192, para217#, para246, para255*, para259, para309, para328, para358, para407#*, para428, para442) (pg32*, pg38*-39, pg97) (Large) (pg14, pg24, pg30*, pg32, pg34-pg35, pg38*, pg39, pg40, pg41, pg41-42, pg45, pg47, pg60, pg62-63, pg70, pg75, pg77, pg79, pg80*, pg 81*, pg82, pg83, pg84, pg9?, pg94, pg97, pg102, pg103, pg105, pg118, pg121) (Small) (pg11, pg18, pg40, pg54*, pg55, pg58, pg65, pg67, pg73, pg74*, pg75, pg77, pg78, pg79, pg83, pg83, pg84, pg91, pg98, pg126, pg131, pg133, pg150, pg1 61, pg170, pg174, pg175-183 (pg176*, pg179*, pg180*), pg183, pg184, pg184, pg186, pg187, pg187, pg189, pg213, pg223, pg235-237, pg238-240, pg243, pg276, p g285) (pg4*, pg18, pg21 (19#), pg26 (68), pg28 (71), pg29 (88), pg30 (102), pg44 (216), pg48 (260)) (pg4#, pg5, pg17 (353#), pg28 (8), pg29 (14#), pg30 (21#), pg31 (35#), pg33 (47*), pg35 ( 55, para59), pg36 (75), pg37 (81, para87), pg38 (92, para106), pg42 (121, para125), pg43 (131), pg46 (177#, para180)) (paraCover*, pg14#, pg19, pg26 (12), pg27 (23), pg28 (31), pg29 (34#, para35), pg31 (54), pg33 (68, para73), pg34*, pg35 (7 7, para83), pg38 (110), pg44 (151, para161), pg46 (171#), pg48 (180)) (pg10, pg14, pg15, pg21) (pg16-17*, pg24) Notes # - denotes a reference with statistics * - denotes a picture Gallery To be used within full article: Images can be found where asterisks are highlighted above See Also *Orcs *Trolls References Category:Goblins-Races